


Hunka Hunka Sideburnin' Love

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: Ginny's got a kink she never knew she had.





	Hunka Hunka Sideburnin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/profile)[**reallycorking**](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/) for her birthday and after she let it slip that she has a thing for sideburns XD  


* * *

“Harry, come on, we’re gonna be late!” Ginny yelled up the staircase. A thump and the faint murmur of swearing floated down to her. Ginny rolled her eyes and and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. They were going to be late to Ron and Hermione’s Halloween party and if Harry didn’t hurry his arse up and _get downstairs_ , Ginny was going to show him a whole other side of her black cat costume.

She was plucking at a loose thread on her skin-tight leather bustier when she heard Harry pounding down the stairs. She raised her head, took one look at him, and burst out laughing.

“What?” demanded Harry, looked nonplussed. He glanced down, smoothing out the sequins on his white polyester suit, then said, “Stop laughing!”

“I can’t,” Ginny wheezed. “What the hell are you supposed to be?”

Harry gaped. “I’m Elvis Presley!” he exclaimed. “You don’t know who that is?”

A snort of laughter was his only answer. Harry growled and self-consciously ran his fingers lightly along the hair that took forever for him to style. He brushed against the sideburns he grown specifically for the costume, and Ginny suddenly stopped guffawing.

Her eyes widened slightly and she licked her lips. “Are those...sideburns?” she said breathlessly.

“Er...” Harry stammered, and nodded. Ginny inhaled sharply.

“I...I really like them,” she murmured. Harry swallowed heavily. Ginny’s eyes were slowly turning very dark and her breathing seemed to have quickened. Harry knew that look she was giving him all too well. Suddenly he smirked, and slowly approached his wife, swingin’ his hips like Elvis may have done, if he’d been pissed and wearing high heels. He pulled Ginny towards him, flush against his chest, and grinned down at her.

“So,” he said softly. “Do you wanna touch ‘em?”

They were over an hour late to the party.


End file.
